


Kiss The Rain

by Carry_On_My_Assbutt



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_My_Assbutt/pseuds/Carry_On_My_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru kisses the rain. Makoto follows suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyeswhitedecim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeswhitedecim/gifts), [TheShippersTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippersTouch/gifts).



> Just some cute fluff. A drabble. Inspired by a friend.

Makoto blinked, seeing Haru drying his hair. "Haru, were you just outside? It's pouring." He said, getting up to help the shorter male dry his hair.

"I was kissing the rain." Haru replied, and Makoto sighed slightly.

"You could get a cold, Haru."

"I like the rain though." He replied, staring out of the window. Makoto paused, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Haru's. 

"What was that?" Haru asked quietly as Makoto pulled away. Makoto smiled.

"I kissed the rain."


End file.
